1. Technical Field
This invention relates to apparatus, method and stored computer program media effecting password-protected functionality.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic devices often have password-protected functionality. In many cases, the currently effective password may be user-defined. However, this may present a severe difficulty or at least nuisance if the user cannot later recall the correct password.
The problem may be even more severe with devices having a user's private keys encrypted with a Key Store password coupled with an ability to back up and restore encrypted copies of those private cryptographic keys. This is especially problematic where the user may change the password from time-to-time and then, after having restored from backup some older private cryptographic key set, not being able to recall which password is correctly associated with that particular set of restored cryptographic keys. Furthermore, there is at least a potential problem in causing the device to use the correct one of several possible prior passwords during user attempts to decrypt restored keys.